Endless Love
by Thania Lee
Summary: Pertemuan, Kebersamaan, Jatuh Cinta. Orang ketiga. Inilah Kisah pertemuan kedua manusia yang ditakdirkan Tuhan untuk bersama. Aish gak bisa bikin summary. A KYUMIN Fanfiction GS 2SHOOT Read and Review please.


**A Super Junior Fanfiction**

**~Endless Love~**

**PAIR : KYUMIN and Other Official SJ's Couple.**

**Warning : GS! Typo! Ide pasaran, Membosankan. Tidak sesuai dengan bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar. Cerita gak sesuai judul.**

**Length : 2Shoot.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin berjalan kearah perumahan tempat tinggalnya sendirian. Wajah cantiknya merengut sebal, kadang umpatan-umpatan tak lazim terdengar seperti…

"dasar _oppa _ikan _babo~_"

"awas saja nanti, aku akan cekik semua ikan nemo peliharaannya."

Dan masih banyak lagi umpatan-umpatan aneh yang dilontarkannya untuk sang kakak tercinta, yang dengan teganya membiarkan adik manisnya ini pulang sendirian apalagi dimalam hari seperti ini.

Sret…

Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya ketika bayangan laki-laki dewasa yang berada tak jauh darinya. Matanya melirik takut kearah orang-orang itu. "_umma~ _bagaimana ini?" Ucapnya.

"tenang Sungmin. Anggap aja mereka semua tiang listrik ataupun patung. Oke!" Dengan keberanian yang kurang dari 10 persen dia berjalan dengan takut-takut. Baru saja dirinya bernafas lega karena berhasil melewati dan terbebas dari ancaman _adjushi-adjushi _mesum itu tiba-tiba—

PLUK…

Sebuah tangan menepuk pundaknya dan menariknya kebelakang. "hallo gadis manis, mau kemana nih?" Goda salah satu dari ketiga laki-laki dewasa itu.

Sungmin menepis lengan itu dari pundaknya. Bukannya menjauh, malam tangan lelaki lain mengenggam tangannya. "wah, halus sekali tangannya. Teman. Bagaimana jika dalamnya nanti. Hahaha…"

Demi apapun. Sungmin bisa mencium aroma alkohol dari mulut ketiganya. "maaf, aku permisi." Setelah dirasa mereka bertiga lengah, Sungmin berusaha berontak dan berjalan cepat. Akan tetapi sepertinya dewi furtuna sedang tidak berpihak padanya. Lengan lelaki itu kembali menariknya.

"_Adjusshi_, tolong lepaskan tanganku." Pintanya. Sungmin ingin menangis saja rasanya kali ini.

Ketiga pria dewasa itu menyeringai mendengar suara Sungmin yang terdengar parau itu. "baiklah, kami akan melepaskanmu setelah menikmatimu tentu saja." Dengan gerakan cepat, ketiganya mendorong Sungmin masuk ketembok usang dibelakang mereka.

"TOLONG! Siapapun TOLONG AKU! To hmp—" Pekikan Sungmin terhenti saat salah satu dari mereka membekap mulutnya. Dirinya semakin memberontak dikala tangan-tangan besar itu mulai meraba tubuhnya dan mencoba membuka blazer nya.

Hanya rontaan dan menangislah yang bisa Sungmin lakukan.

Bruk…

Dua pria tua yang berada dihadapan Sungmin tumbang seketika. Seorang _namja _muda berdiri dihadapan Sungmin dengan sebuah kayu ditangannya. Nafasnya terengah-engah karena terlalu bersemangat memukul kedua orang tadi hingga pingsan.

"lepaskan dia!" Suara berat itu membuat Sungmin bergetar dibuatnya. Tak lama dia merasakan dirinya didorong dan jatuh kedalam pelukan pemuda itu.

"hei, _gwaenchana_?" Tanya pemuda itu sambil mencoba menjauhkan wajah Sungmin dari dadanya.

Dengan ragu-ragu Sungmin mendongak dan menatap pemuda tampan itu. "_ne, gwaenchana_." Jawabnya lirih.

_Namja _itu membuka jaket kulitnya dan memasangkannya untuk Sungmin. "rumahmu dekat sini? Biar ku antar pulang."

Sungmin melirik pemuda yang sudah menolongnya itu dengan ragu-ragu. Dirinya masih sangat ketakutan dengan kejadian yang baru saja dialaminya tadi. Wajarkan dia bersikap was-was terhadap pemuda ini?

Seolah mengerti arti tatapan Sungmin. pemuda itu berujar. "tenanglah, aku bukan orang seperti mereka. Aku berjanji akan mengantarmu. Kau bisa mendorongku dari motor jika aku berniat jahat kepadamu." Tunjuknya pada sebuah motor Ducati Superbike 848EVO merah yang berdiri kokoh dihadapan mereka.

Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya. Dia mengikuti langkah pemuda itu dan menaiki motor tersebut.

"pegangan yang erat. Dan, dimana alamat rumahmu?" Tanya pemuda itu ketika mereka berdua sudah diatas motor.

Sungmin menyebutkan alamat rumahnya dengan detail, pemuda itu terlihat menganggukan kepalanya dan mulai menyalakan motornya lalu meninggalkan tempat itu. Menyisahkan dua orang laki-laki dewasa yang masih pingsan dipinggir jalan itu.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, Ducati merah itu berhenti didepan sebuah rumah megah bergaya minimalis. Sungmin segera turun dari motor tersebut dan berdiri didepan pemuda yang sudah menolongnya itu. "terimakasih sudah menolongku." Ucapnya.

Sang pemuda tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya. "masuklah."

Sungmin menarik tangan pemuda itu saat dirinya bersiap untuk memutar arah. "tunggu, jaketmu." Sungmin baru saja akan membuka jaket hitam tersebut, tapi ucapan pemuda itu menghentikan kegiatannya.

"tidak usah dilepas. Kau kembalikan jika nanti kita bertemu lagi saja."

"tapi—

Sang pemuda tersenyum. "namaku Kyuhyun. Rumahku hanya selisih dua rumah dari rumahmu ini. jadi, kau bisa mengembalikannya nanti."

Sungmin tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya. "aku Sungmin. Sampai bertemu lagi nanti Kyuhyun." Sungmin melangkah mundur sambil melambaikan tangannya.

* * *

**-o0o-**

* * *

Pagi hari dikediaman keluarga Lee. Sang kepala keluarga duduk dengan Koran bisnis dilengannya. Sedangkan disebelahnya, ada seorang _namja_ tampan yang terlihat sibuk dengan iPhone miliknya.

"pagi _Appa, _Donghae _oppa_." Suara lembut itu menghentikan kegiatan kedua _namja _berbeda generasi itu. Keduanya mengalihkan pandangan mereka kepada seorang _yeoja _manis yang berjalan kearah ruang makan.

"Pagi Sungmin-ah."

"Pagi Minnie." Ujar Keduanya berbarengan.

Sungmin mendudukan dirinya disamping kakak laki-lakinya itu. "_oppa_, hari ini kau mengantarku sekolah kan?" Tanya Sungmin pada Donghae.

Donghae menoleh sebentar dari layar iPhonenya. "tentu saja sayangku." Jawabnya. Sungmin tersenyum manis dan memeluk Donghae sekilas. "_gomawo_, _oppa_ku yang tampan."

Tak lama, Nyonya Lee datang dari dapur dengan membawa beberapa tangkup roti bakar, kopi, dan yang lainnya. Mereka memulai sarapan pagi itu dengan tenang. Dan sesekali mereka terlibat dalam obrolan ringan.

**.**

**.**

Sungmin baru saja melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam lingkungan sekolah. Akan tetapi suara sorak riuh terdengar dari lapangan basket _outdoor _yang berada tepat ditengah bangunan _Avicienna High School_ itu.

"ada apa sih disana?" Dengan rasa penasaran yang tinggi, Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya menuju lapangan basket. Dipinggir lapangan, beberapa baris _yeoja_ sudah berdiri dan berteriak heboh.

"Sungmin-ah!" Sungmin menoleh. Dia tersenyum kearah sahabatnya yang sepertinya baru kembali dari perpustakaan. Terlihat dari buku ensiklopedia terjemah berada ditangannya.

"Kibum-ah, kenapa lapangan basket ramai seperti itu?" Tanya Sungmin penasaran. Dia masih melirik kearah kerumunan orang-orang itu.

Kibum memutar matanya bosan. "biasa, murid baru yang langsung terkenal."

"kau tidak berniat kesana? Bukannya Siwon-mu juga anggota club basket?" Kibum menaikan kedua bahunya. Dia berjalan menaiki anak tangga menuju kelas mereka yang ada dilantai 2. Sungmin? tentu dia mengikuti langkah Kibum dari belakang.

Dari koridor lantai 2, view langsung menghadap lapangan basket. Sungmin bisa melihat anak-anak club basket(dan tentunya Siwon, kekasih sahabatnya itu) sedang berlari kesana-kemari sambil membawa bola dan melemparkannya ke ring.

Teriakan semakin terdengar ketika seseorang yang diidentifikasi sebagai anak baru itu berhasil mencetak poin.

Sungmin berhenti dan menumpu kedua lengannya pada pinggiran pembatas lantai 2. Diikuti Kibum disampingnya. "kau tertarik dengan anak baru itu?" Tanya Kibum.

Sungmin masih memperhatikan sosok 'anak baru' itu dengan seksama. Sepertinya postur tubuhnya sangat familiar dalam ingatannya. "entahlah, aku seperti pernah melihatnya." Gumam Sungmin.

"kudengar dia masuk kelas kita."

"_jeongmal_?"

Kibum menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

**.**

* * *

**.**

"namaku Cho Kyuhyun. Pindahan dari China." Perkenalan singkat sosok pemuda tampan itu membuat para _yeoja _didalam kelas itu menjerit pelan. Pasalnya, _namja _tampan yang menjadi perbincangan pagi berdiri dihadapan mereka.

"kau bisa duduk ditempat yang kosong dibelakang sana." Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya setelah mendengar ucapan Mr. Han. Dia berjalan kesudut ruangan. "hai Sungmin." Sapanya.

Kontan saja, semua murid wanita berbisik menghujat kearah Sungmin. Bagaimana bisa seorang Pangeran seperti Kyuhyun mengenal Lee Sungmin? Perempuan yang biasa-biasa saja.

**.**

**.**

"boleh bergabung?" Sungmin, Kibum dan Siwon menoleh. Dilihatnya Kyuhyun berdiri dihadapan mereka dengan nampan ditangannya.

"silahkan." Jawab Siwon.

Kyuhyun mendudukan dirinya dihadapan Sungmin. "aku tidak percaya akhirnya kita bertemu lagi Sungmin." Kata Kyuhyun membuka obrolan.

Sungmin tersenyum dan menjawab. "ya. Dan kau langsung populer dihari pertamamu bersekolah disini."

Kekehan pelan terdengar dari mulut Kyuhyun. "entahlah, mungkin memang aku dilahirnya untuk menjadi populer." Ucapnya narsis.

Sibum saling memandang satu sama lain lalu memandang Kyumin yang masih asyik berbicang berdua sedari tadi. "kalian saling kenal?"

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menoleh. "ya kami bertetangga." Jawab Sungmin.

* * *

Sejak obrolan singkat dan pertemuan keduanya. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin terlihat semakin akrab. Entah itu Kyuhyun yang mengajak Sungmin pulang bersama, atau Sungmin yang mengajak Kyuhyun jalan-jalan disekitar komplek perumahan mereka.

Banyak gossip yang menyatakan keduanya menjalin kasih. Akan tetapi dari kedua pihak orang ini masih menyangkal dengan berkata bahwa mereka berdua hanya berteman baik. Sampai suatu ketika…

Keduanya kini sedang berada ditaman belakang sekolah. Tempat yang jarang sekali dikunjungi murid-murid diwaktu istirahat jam kedua ini. Duduk saling berdampingan.

"Ming, kau benar-benar belum punya _namjachingu_?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menepuk lengan Kyuhyun pelan. "kau mengejekku bertanya seperti itu? Aku tau aku tidak cantik,tidak manis, tidak imut—

"hei berhenti." Kyuhyun memotong ucapan Sungmin. "kau itu cantik, manis dan imut."

"bohong!"

Kyuhyun menangkupkan kedua lengannya diwajah Sungmin. "hei, kau itu cantik." Jemari panjang milik Kyuhyun menarik kacamata ber_frame_ merah muda itu, lalu beralih menyingsingkan helai rambut kecoklatan milik Sungmin kebelakang telinga. "kau manis dengan pipi _chubby_ yang memerah alami ini."

Rona kemerahan dipipi Sungmin masih terlihat ketika jarak dirinya antara Kyuhyun makin menyempit. "tetapi kau hanya boleh terlihat cantik dihadapanku."

CUP…

Sungmin membulatkan matanya. Kyuhyun menciumnya. Apa perlu diulangi? Kyuhyun menciumnya dan itu di bibir! Oh Tuhan, apakah ini mimpi? Gumam Sungmin dalam hati.

"aku mencintaimu. _Will you be my lover_?" Kyuhyun kembali membuat Sungmin terkejut dibuatnya.

"Kyu… Kyuhyun?" Ingin sekali Sungmin bertanya akan kesungguhan _namja _itu. Akan tetapi hanya kalimat yang terputus-putus yang dikeluarkannya.

"ya? Kau mau jadi kekasihku kan?" Dan Sungmin hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Dan setelahnya Kyuhyun membawa _yeoja _itu kedalam pelukan hangatnya.

"aku sangat mencintaimu, Min."

Sungmin tersenyum dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. "aku juga."

* * *

Tak terasa dua bulan sudah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menjalin hubungan. Kyuhyun bukan merupakan orang yang mudah mengungkapkan perasaannya dengan kata-kata atau hal-hal romantis, dia punya cara tersendiri untuk mengungkapkan perasaan cintanya dan Sungmin tahu akan hal itu.

Tidak ada suatu hal yang menghalangi hubungan mereka. Kedua orangtua mereka masing-masing merestui hubungan mereka. Begitu juga dengan para sahabat. Tetapi tidak dengan penggemar Kyuhyun. Mereka tidak sama sekali menyetujui Kyuhyun jatuh ketangan _yeoja _biasa-biasa saja seperti Sungmin.

Dan itu sedikit menganggu ketenangan Sungmin. Tak hanya pandangan tajam, terkadang dia mendapatkan ancaman berupa surat bertintakan darah, ancaman melalui sms maupun telfon. Dan puncaknya adalah hari ini.

"Kibum, aku mau ke toilet sebentar." Sungmin bangkit dari duduknya. Dia berada di hall basket guna menonton Kyuhyun dan yang lainnya latihan. Kibum yang sedari tadi duduk disampingnya hanya menganggukan kepalanya, kedua matanya masih focus pada permainan Siwon-nya yang semakin hari semakin bagus saja.

Sungmin baru saja keluar dari dalam salah satu bilik toilet. Dia berjalan kearah westafel dan mencuci tangannya disana. Ada dua orang _yeoja _yang berada disamping kanan dan kirinya.

Cklek…

Sungmin mengadah, aliran darah menjauhi wajahnya saat melihat bayangan dicermin siapa yang baru saja masuk kedalam toilet wanita itu.

"hei kalian berdua, keluar dari sini!" Titah _yeoja _berpostur tinggi dengan rambut panjangnya.

Kedua _yeoja _yang berada disamping Sungmin itu mengangguk dengan patuh. Pasalnya, _yeoja _yang memerintah tadi adalah _sunbae _mereka yang cukup ditakuti. Dengan berlari kecil, kedua _yeoja _itu keluar dari toilet tersebut. Meninggalkan Sungmin dengan ketiga _yeoja _penggemar Kyuhyun itu.

Sungmin berbalik dan hendak keluar tetapi mereka bertiga menghadang langkahnya. "wow, kenapa terburu-buru sekali Sungmin-_sshi_, kami masih ada urusan denganmu." Ucap _yeoja _berambut panjang itu.

"a… apa mau kalian?" Sungmin memandang ketiganya dengan wajah pucat.

_Yeoja _itu tersenyum manis sekilas. Dia menarik rambut Sungmin dengan kencang dan membuat sang empunya rambut mengerang kesakitan.

"Ah! Lepaskan! Ini sakit!" Pinta Sungmin. Airmata sudah jatuh membasahi pipinya.

_Yeoja _itu terkekeh kejam dan semakin menarik dengan kuat rambut Sungmin. "apa? Kau minta dilepaskan? Lepaskan Kyuhyun terlebih dahulu. Kau tidak pantas untuknya!"

"aku tidak akan melepaskan Kyuhyun." Ucapan Sungmin ditengah rintihannya itu membuat amarah _yeoja _itu meninggi.

PLAK…

Sungmin tersungkur kelantai setelah mendapatkan tamparan dari _yeoja _yang menjambak rambutnya tadi. "cepat ikat tangan dan kakinya. Aku masih ingin menyiksa _yeoja _tidak tau diri ini!" Titahnya.

Walaupun berontak sekeras apapun, Sungmin tidak bisa lari dari ketiganya. Dia hanya pasrah dan menangis. Dia berharap masih ada orang yang datang kemari dan menolongnya.

**.**

* * *

**.**

"hah, melelahkan sekali." Kyuhyun mengusap keringatnya dengan handuk putih. "dimana Sungmin?" Tanyanya pada Kibum yang duduk disampingnya.

Kibum membulatkan matanya terkejut. Seakan baru sadar akan sesuatu. "Kyuhyun! Sungmin belum kembali dari toilet sejak setengah jam yang lalu!" Pekiknya.

Kyuhyun langsung berdiri tegak dan langsung berlari keluar hall basket untuk mencari kekasihnya itu. Dibelakangnya, Kibum dan Siwon berlari menyusulnya.

"shit!" Makinya sebal. Setibanya di toilet wanita yang dekat dengan hall basket, ternyata toilet tersebut dalam rangka perbaikan. Terlihat dari tulisan yang tertempel dipintu depannya.

"Kyuhyun, bagaimana? Kau menemukan Sungmin didalam?" Tanya Kibum panic.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "toilet ini dalam perbaikan. Kita berpencar mencari Sungmin, aku takut sesuatu terjadi padanya." Ucapnya.

Kyuhyun ingat, beberapa hari yang lalu. Lee Donghae yang merupakan kakak laki-laki Sungmin datang kerumahnya. Meminta dia menjaga Sungmin, karena adiknya pernah bercerita bahwa dia mendapatkan ancaman dari para penggemar Kyuhyun disekolah.

Kyuhyun kembali berlari menyusuri satu persatu toilet wanita yang berada dibagunan sekitar _sport center_ dan Sibum mencari disekitar gedung utama.

"bagaimana ini, aku merasa kasihan sekali pada Sungmin _sunbae_." Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya ketika mendengar dua orang _hobae_nya berbincang menyebut nama Sungmin.

"hei kalian. Aku mendengar kalian menyebut-nyebut nama Sungmin! Kalian tau dimana dia?" Tanya Kyuhyun _to the point_.

Kedua orang _hobae _itu sempat terkejut saat Kyuhyun berdiri menghadang mereka. Keduanya juga merupakan penggemar Kyuhyun.

"hei! Jawab pertanyaanku! Kalian tau dimana Sungmin?"

Keduanya mengangguk. "tadi, kami melihatnya ditoilet dekat hall basket. Tetapi kami langsung disuruh keluar oleh Seohyun _sunbae_, kami—"

Tanpa mendengar ucapan _hobae_nya itu. Kyuhyun langsung berlari ke tempat sebelumnya dia datangi. Setelah sebelumnya menghubungi Siwon dimana Sungmin berada.

"Sungmin! kau mendengarku?" Teriak Kyuhyun sambil mengedor-gedor pintu toilet wanita tersebut. Tidak ada tanggapan apapun, Kyuhyun langsung mendobrak pintu itu dengan kuat.

BRAK…

Setelah terbuka, alangkah terkejutnya Kyuhyun saat melihat Sungmin yang duduk dipojok ruangan dengan tangan dan kaki yang terikat. Menangis, basah kuyup, dan sebuah kain menyumpal mulutnya.

"Sungmin!" Dia berlari dan berjongkok didepan Sungmin. Membuka ikatan tali ditangan dan kaki Susngmin, lalu dengan perlahan melepaskan kain yang menyumpal mulut _yeoja _itu.

"Kyu… hiks… aku takut." Sungmin langsung memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat saat simpul tali tangannya terbuka. Dia menangis tersedu-sedu didada Kyuhyun. Usapan dipunggungnya Kyuhyun lakukan guna menenangkan _yeojachingu_nya itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Kibum dan Siwon datang. Kibum berteriak histeris melihat keadaan sahabatnya itu. Dia membuka blazer miliknya untuk menutupi badan Sungmin yang mengigil kedinginan.

"Kyu, sebaiknya kau antarkan segera Sungmin pulang." Saran Siwon.

Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya dan mengendong Sungmin dengan _bridal style_ menuju parkiran dan pulang diantar oleh mobil Kibum.

Setelah kejadian itu, Kyuhyun amat-sangat protektif terhadap Sungmin. Selama disekolah, dia selalu berada disamping Sungmin. Walaupun ketoilet sekalipun, Kyuhyun dengan siaga menunggunya diluar. Dia tidak ingin membuat _yeojachingu_nya itu mengalami kejadian seperti yang sebelumnya.

Kalian bertanya tentang Seohyun dan teman-temannya? Jelas mereka dikeluarkan secara tidak terhormat dari sekolah berkat Kyuhyun. Yang baru belakangan ini diketahui adalah cucu dari pemilik sekolah.

* * *

**-o0o-**

* * *

"Ah! Aku pusing!" Pekik Sungmin frustasi. Sudah sejak sejam yang lalu dia mengobrak-abrik lemarinya dan mengeluarkan seluruh koleksi gaun miliknya, mencocokan ini dengan itu. Akan tetapi tidak ada yang dirasa cocok untuknya.

Bertanya tentang apa yang terjadi dengan Sungmin? Nanti malam adalah acara _prom night_ untuk angkatan atas termasuk Sungmin yang akan diadakan diaula sekolah. Karena ini adalah acara terakhir setelah ujian kelulusan.

Kepala Donghae muncul dari sela pintu kamar Sungmin yang bernuansa merah muda itu. "_chagi_? Kau sedang apa?" Tanyanya.

Sungmin menoleh dengan bibir yang mengerucut maju. "_oppaa~ _bantu aku memilih gaun!" Pintanya manja.

Donghae masuk kedalam kamar adiknya itu dan memposisikan dirinya duduk disamping Sungmin. "_oppa_ mana mengerti _chagi_¸" Ucapnya. "ah, bagaimana jika minta saran Hyukie?" Usul Donghae.

"Hyukie _onnie_?" Mata Sungmin berbinar cerah. Dia menepuk kedua tangannya dengan semangat. "suruh _onnie _datang kemari _oppa_!" Ucapnya semangat.

Donghae tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya. Lalu mengeluarkan iPhone nya dan menekan tombol cepat. "sayang, bisa datang kerumahku? Minnie membutuhkan bantuanmu." Ucap Donghae.

**.**

**.**

_**TO BE CONTINUE**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Well, sebenernya ini fanfic mau dipublish pas JOYday kemaren, idenya udah dapet tapi susah dikeluarinnya. Jadi Cuma bisa diem di depan lappie. Dan jjang! Akhirnya dipublish juga. Oke deh, yang udah baca atau gak sengaja kebuka terus kebaca semuanya*eh* jangan lupa di review yaa~…

See you ^^.

_**Read and Review, please?**_

_**.Thania Lee.**_


End file.
